This will always be home
by totxllynormal
Summary: These will just be a bunch of one shots based off of different songs, send in ships and songs if you want. I would be really grateful
1. Frazel

Warning: use of the N word. I do not condone this language in real life but for the sake of this fan fiction I feel it is a real thing so that's all the warnings for today.

New Orleans, summer of 1955

Time seemed to move slower in the small towns in New Orleans. Frank sat on the bench with the old men from down the road,

"You heard about the witch in the parlour near the old milk bar?" Mr Ugliano said quietly "apparently she's a Nigger." He made a noise of disgust. Frank froze up slightly, the rest of the men clicking their tongue,

"I-Is that bad?" Frank managed to stutter out,

"Well we can't have a coloured woman in this town Frank," another man, Mr McLean, spoke up,

"Well why not?" he looked over at the salt and pepper haired man. He was handsome, he looked like he belonged on the TV. Mr McLean just chuckled and clapped him on the back,

"Frank my boy, so young and so unknowing. Niggers are savages. They shouldn't have been let go from plantations. They steal. They carry diseases that we don't want." Frank frowned, that didn't sound right but these guys were older then he so they probably knew more than him about the world then he did. Frank always waited at the bus stop when school finished. He always talked to the men because that was how his momma had raised him, be kind, talk to everyone and always introduce yourself to new people. Those were his momma's rules. Frank misses his momma, a lot actually.

When the sun started to set he walked over to the ice cream parlour, seeing if they had any popsicles so he didn't have to deal with stomach cramps due to being lactose intolerant. The radio was blaring "If you can't beat the summer heat then what you need is a Wordell's. Wordell Refrigerators: the cooler choice."

He looked around and watched everyone interacting with each other. It was interesting. The girls with their pastel knee high dresses and pretty high heels. Boys in ties and pleated white shirts trying to get the girls attention. He sat down and decided to get a soda, still watching the atmosphere in the room,

"It's interesting isn't it? How people interact with each other." A voice came from next to him. Frank jumped slightly and whirled around to see a girl with cinnamon coloured hair and chocolate brown skin. Frank stared at her with wide eyes "e-excuse me?"  
"It's interesting watching people. At least that's what you seemed to be doing." She raised her eyebrows. Her gold eyes scanning his face

"I-I wasn't!" he protested. The girl giggled slightly and held out her hand, "I'm Hazel. Hazel Levesque" She introduced herself. Frank shook her hand hesitantly, still wary about what the men on the benches had said about coloured people carrying diseases,

"I'm Frank, Frank Zhang."

"Pleasure to meet you Frank," she smiled and tucked a stray bit of hair back into her head band that was holding her curly hair in place,

"D-did you just move here?" he asked,

"Yeah I just moved here with my mom," she nodded "I start school on Monday." She explained,

"Do you need anyone to show you around?" he asked. Frank's mother had always taught him to be a gentle man.

"You're sweet," Hazel smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth "you know what? I think I will get you to show me around." She stood up. Her black shirt flowing around her knees. She fiddled with her white blouse before looking down at Frank "if you don't mind that is?" she smiled brightly. Frank' breath was taken away at her beauty. He'd seen girls before but never girls as beautiful as Hazel. In fact she was the most beautiful girl Frank had ever seen in his life, prettier then Marilyn Munroe and Grace Kelly put together.

The two walked out of the milk bar together, starting to walk down the street.

"So tell me more about you?" Frank looked down at the girl with the unusual coloured eyes. Hazel shrugged slightly "what's there to know?" she asked

"Why don't you start with why you moved to this town?" he asked. Hazel small frame was starting to shiver since the night air was getting a little chilly. Frank suddenly picked up on it, sliding off his coat "here take this." He smiled and wrapped it around her shoulders. For Hazel it could have been a second dress. She smiled up at him brightly "Well thank you." She smiled and held it close to her body.

"Um, well, I moved here because my mom and I travel around a lot." Hazel started to look uncomfortable so he didn't press the subject,

"What about you tell me about your parents, what's your mom like?!" She asked excitedly, her eyes lighting up. Frank felt his smile falter,

"My mom?" He frowned slightly "Um, well, my mom isn't with us anymore." He whispered sadly, Hazel's smile fell, something Frank never wanted to see again in his life.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she murmured,

"It's okay," he shrugged and looked at the floor. She grabbed his hand, her hand tiny compared to his "I shouldn't have pushed I'm sorry," she sighed softly. He stared at their hands, in slight wonder and slight confusion "You're holding my hand." He said whimsically,

"Yeah no shit." She giggled softly,

"Why?" he asked softly,

"Because maybe I like holding your hand," she smiled and started to walk with their hands still interlocked. They stayed silent for a few moments before pointing at something in the distance,

"I haven't been to a fair in ages!" she exclaimed and started to walk towards it quickly "Frank please!" she smiled as Frank found himself smiling back at her "okay, you know I haven't been to one in a while. This could be fun." He grinned and walked with her to the carnival.

After they got their tickets, much to the carny's disgust. Frank turned towards the smaller girl,

"Well what first Milady?"

"Ferris wheel." Hazel said immediately. Frank chuckled and squeezed her hand "alright lets go." He grinned and handed his ticket to the boy who was working the machine. He looked down at Hazel with disgust "who let you in? Didn't they let you we don't serve niggers?" he said venomously. A small gasp escaped Hazel's lips "get out of here before I call security on you." He frowned. Frank stepped forward "Look man we've already paid I'm sure you can just let us on." He frowned,

"Didn't you hear me? I said no niggers so get out!" he yelled as Frank took another step forward. Hazel gripped Frank's arm,

"Don't let's just go." She said softly. Her voice coated with unshed tears. She pulled him away slowly and grabbed his hand slowly. She wiped her eyes quickly as they walked into the clear field next to the carnival. She sat down slowly and slid off her black school looking shoes. Frank sat himself next to her slowly. She rested her head on his shoulder slowly,

"Look Hazel I'm sorry he treated you that way-"

"You know what? We're living in the days when everybody saying 'What a time to be alive' But I'm feeling out of place. It's like I live in outer space, because it seems I'm stuck in time. I cant wait for the day where we are treated as equals. I pray for the day my children can walk around with getting screamed at for the colour of their skin." She frowned and wiped her eyes again quickly,

"And if it doesn't?" He looked down at her slowly and bit his lip. He hated seeing her cry. Frank wiped her cheek gently as Hazel leaned into his hand slowly, keeping her eyes closed.

"It will. I'm going to make sure it happens." She whispered.

"Come on I'll walk you home." He smiled softly and stood up, helping her up as he walked with her. They passed multiple buildings before Hazel stopped outside a tall big building,

"This is me," she murmured, rocking on her feet. Frank nodded,

"Uh I guess I'll see you at school." He nodded before looking down at her. They stood there for a few moments before hazel sighed exasperatedly and pulled Frank down, kissing him gently. Frank stood there shocked for a few moments before slowly kissing her back. He slid his hands around her waist, dipping her slightly so he could kiss her better. He pulled away slowly, "Like I said I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled softly before starting to walk to the bus stop. The men still sitting there from earlier on,

"What's the grin for sunny boy." Mr Ugliano asked Frank as he sat down silently. Frank felt like he was floating,

"Boys been kissed Gabe." Mr McLean whooped "What's her name boy?!" Frank smiled brightly,

"Her name's Hazel. Hazel Levesque." The men's face soured immensely,

"The coloured girl?" Gabe said menacingly,

"Yeah I guess." Frank shrugged "she really is lovely."

"That isn't the point." Mr McLean frowned,

"Well what is the point?" Frank asked a little angrily.

"She's a Nigger Frank! There's no future with her!" Mr McLean sighed

"There's going to be so much prejudice! She probably won't be able to get married ever!" Mr Ugliano snapped.

New Orleans, summer of 1967

"Frank! Buddy wake up!" Percy, one of Frank's best friends yelled through the door, Frank rolled out of bed and opened the door. Percy was in a suit with a blue tie "are you ready for the big day?" he grinned and slapped Frank on the back. Frank grinned back and slid on a white button up shirt

"As ready as I'll ever be." When Frank was ready they walked to the church together. Annabeth and Piper, Mr McLean's daughter waiting at the door,

"How's Hazel doing?" Frank asked quickly,

"She's fine." Annabeth smiled brightly "just get to that alter before she thinks you've backed out." She fixed his hair before leading him to the alter. Frank stood before the priest nervously. The music from the organ started as he stared at his friends. Jason, Percy and Leo stood next to him as they were his best men. Annabeth, Piper and Nico, Hazel's brother, walked out from the entrance. When Hazel walked out, Frank felt like the air had been punched out of his lungs. She wore a white knee length dress that was a little puffy, and a white veil over her eyes. She handed her bouquet to Nico as he lifted her veil and kissed her forehead gently. She turned to Frank.

"You may now kiss the bride," the small group cheered as Frank kissed her softly, pulling her gently against him.

"We did it Hazel…" he whispered and hugged her tightly she smiled brightly "Yeah we did it…"

Hey guys that was my first chapter, this one shot was based loosely off of the song 1955 by hilltop hoods. If you guys wanna send in ships and songs titles for me to write about please do I'd love to write about it.


	2. Percabeth

Winter – 2015

Annabeth sat in the restaurant, checking her phone again for the time _11:46_. That's it. That was the last fucking chance. Luke's last fucking chance. She stood up angrily and stormed out. She had gotten dressed up nice. Red dress, red lips, high heels that really hurt to walk in. she even bought nice underwear for him later on that night! Annabeth tried not to cry. He wasn't worth her tears. She stormed over to her car and tried to open the door. The door wouldn't budge, her keys were locked in the car. She let out a frustrated sob as she banged on the window like it was going to open all by itself. What did she expect, her father liked Luke. Her father was an asshole. Why did she even trust him in the first place? She set off walking home before it started raining. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to let out another sob "motherfucker." She mumbled to herself and pulled out her phone, dialling Luke's number,

"Hey baby what's up?" Luke slurred,

"Are you fucking drunk?" She raised an eyebrow,

"What? No?" He giggled slightly and hiccupped,

"So where are you?" She cleared her throat. She must have looked like a fucking idiot, standing in the rain in a drenched dress and yelling into a phone.

"I'm at home why?"

"You forgot didn't you?" She bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to taste blood.

"Forgot what?"

"You fucking asshole. Our anniversary. Our fucking anniversary!" she screamed and stomped her foot, breaking the heel of her shoe,

"Oh shit babe I'm so sorry-"

"Don't. We're done. We're fucking done." She hung up and wiped her nose. Limping down the sidewalk. A beat up blue Prius pulled up next to her "Are you okay miss?" the stranger rolled down the window, black messy mop of hair balanced on the top of his head. Deep sea green eyes looking genuinely concerned for her,

"I'm just fucking peachy." She yelled over the rain, continuing to walk. The car just drove next to her,

"Do you need a lift anywhere? Home? A bus station?" Annabeth looked at him incredulously,

"You don't even know me and you're willing to give me a lift home?" She raised an eyebrow at him,

"I mean, all I see is a pretty girl in a red dress who has obviously been crying, walking alone in the rain on a shady street. I think I'm personally doing you a favour." He pointed out. She tried to fight the smile that was threating to appear on her face "I'm Percy," he smiled at her,

"Annabeth."

"Well Annabeth would you like a lift?"

"You could be a serial killer for all I know." She pointed out "And how do I know you're not just trying to take me away and stab me to death?" she accused almost playfully,

"Well maybe instead of me taking you home I'll take you for coffee." He smiled at her

"It's midnight. What kind of a coffee shop is open at," she paused to check her phone "12:07." She grinned at him,

"Surprisingly I know a place, come on, you're fucking shivering!" he exclaimed as she walked towards the car. She got in quietly and put her seat belt on "So what is this place called?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"Leo's repair shop." He nodded. Annabeth's eyes widened quickly,

"No way. No fucking way." She looked over at him,

"What?" He glanced over at her quickly before looking at the road again,

"My best friend's half-brother is Leo. I've never had the chance to go in but I hear its amazing!"

"Your best friend is Piper?" He couldn't help the grin escaping to his face.

"How do you know her?!" She exclaimed

"Her boyfriend is my cousin. He has been to many, many family reunions." Annabeth smiled brightly still shivering,

"Shit take this," he reached into the back seat and handed her a bright green sweater,

"This is the ugliest sweater I've ever seen." She giggled softly

"I know my mom made it for Christmas but at least you won't freeze." He smiled as she slid it on. He got out and opened the door for her. She smiled and walked in with him. A tall brunette was behind the counter,

"Hey Percy." She smiled brightly "and Percy's friend,"

"It's just Annabeth." She smiled and looked up at her,

"Well what can I get you two?" 'Reyna' as her name tag stated asked

"I'll get a hot chocolate please." Percy grinned,

"Uh, I'll have the same." Annabeth nodded slowly, her wet hair bouncing off of her shoulders,

"Should I bring it upstairs?" Reyna asked as Percy nodded.

"Come with me, I have something to show you." He grabbed her hand and started to tug her up the stairs. Annabeth limped up after him, her broken heel stopping her from moving faster. She laughed slightly and followed him into a greenhouse of some sorts. It had a clear roof that showed off all the stars,

"Lay down," he instructed,

"What? No, the floor is dirty." She raised an eyebrow,

"Just do it miss Smarty pants," she sighed and laid down on the floor "This better be worth it." The moon glinted against the silver chain as he laid down next to her "see those stars? Right next to the moon." Annabeth nodded slowly "It represents Poseidon. God of the sea. He's always been my favourite. Especially me being a water baby an all." He explained,

"I've always been into Athena." Annabeth squirmed slightly, their shoulders brushing each other.

"No way! She's so cold," he exclaimed,

"She's just intelligent." She crossed her arms slightly, staring back up at the stars,

"Apparently she had kids out of her head." He nodded, Annabeth laughed lightly

"No that's how she was born seaweed brain. She has kids from pure intelligence." She smiled slightly. Reyna walked up and set the drinks down "Please don't fuck on the floor. I have to clean it up and I should not know what cum looks like." She shuddered, walking back downstairs. Annabeth just laughed lightly,

"I like your laugh." Percy said softly,

"I like you making me laugh." She whispered softly, looking over at him. He glanced over at her again "Why don't you let me make you laugh again next week?"

"I'd love that more then anything." She whispered

Autumn – 2015

Annabeth laughed loudly as Percy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Marching them both into the water. She shrieked loudly and flailed in his arms as Piper and Jason just laughed along gleefully "Jason you're supposed to help me out here!" she yelped and glared at him playfully. The hot sun beating down on them was mixed in with the cool water engulfing her and Percy.

"Well he did say if you continued reading he'd throw you in the water. He keeps his word." Jason grinned brightly at her.

"This is unfair!"

"No it's perfectly fair considering I did warn you." He grinned and set her down slowly in the water she wrapped her arms around his neck not saying anything, staying in comfortable silence

"I don't see why you two don't just get together. I mean you practically act like one and you're obviously sleeping together." Piper pointed out "Just take the final jump," she shrugged. Annabeth shrugged "I don't think I'm ready for that yet." She shrugged slightly and leaned back into Percy's arms,

"Annabeth and I had better get going. I rented my old cabin in the woods. I wanted to show it to her." He explained and got out of the water, handing Annabeth a towel and starting to walk along the trail that lead into the woods,

"Be safe!" Jason called after them,

"Use a condom!" Piper called as well

"Okay Annabeth, close your eyes." He said gleefully,

"Percy for all I know you could still be a serial killer that wants to kill me in my sleep."

"What if I promise I won't do any stabbing while you're asleep? I'll only stab you when you're fully awake." He bargained playfully. Annabeth sighed and covered her eyes "fine, only if you promise."

Annabeth slowly closed her eyes and started to walk with Percy's guide,

"Okay open," he whispered in her ear, giving her shivers down her spine. She opened her eyes and was met with a beautiful wood log cabin with green forest surrounding it,

"You used to come here?" She asked in disbelief

"Oh come on I'm not that cheap am I?" he grinned at her,

"I guess not." She grinned "Well are you gonna take me in?" she asked seductively undoing the back of her bikini slowly.

Annabeth landed on her bed with a thud as Percy laid next to her, panting loudly "Wow. Holy shit."

"I was gonna say the same thing." She panted

"I swear it gets better every time," He murmured. Annabeth rolled over and stared at him. Percy was already looking at her,

"Hey I know we aren't together or anything but do you wanna meet my family?" He asked almost nervously. Annabeth was taken aback by the comment and swallowed harshly,

"Uh, sure." She shrugged, her eyes still wide,

"Okay. Its next weekend." He added, she nodded and laid back down. Watching him as he started to doze off. Annabeth had always heard people looked more peaceful when they were sleeping but Percy took it to a whole other level. He looked so much younger when he was asleep so little stress was shown on his face. Annabeth sat up slowly, careful not to wake Percy up. The rain pattering on his window. She crept into the kitchen, sliding on one of his shirts and turning on the kettle. She leaned against the counter, rubbing her face slowly. She crept back into Percy's bedroom and curled up in his bed, opening up her book _'City Of Glass'_ by Cassandra Clare. Percy woke up suddenly, staring at her intently, after a long pause he finally spoke "You know. I think you're my best friend." He said quietly. A small smile broke out on Annabeth's face as she kissed him softly "I think you're my best friend too Percy." She whispered and stroked his hair "Now go to sleep. We have to start packing tomorrow because I am not leaving anything behind." She murmured,

"Wait, I wanna remember this." He mumbled and reached into his bedside drawer, pulling out a Polaroid camera. Annabeth giggled and sat up, straddling his lap as he pointed the camera at her "Is that my shirt?" he asked, smiling at her,

"Yeah I didn't think you'd mind. I didn't have any clothes." She murmured softly,

"No, no its fine. It looks good on you." He whispered softly, Annabeth smiled widely as Percy took a picture,

"Hey that isn't fair I wasn't ready!" She exclaimed quietly,

"You're always beautiful therefore you're always ready." He explained. She smiled down at him and ran her hands down his chest "Weirdo." She grinned and laid down next to him, her coffee soon forgotten. She woke up the next morning and got up quickly, Percy already in the shower. She picked up his phone and started to take weird selfies on his phone. She put the phone down and walked into the bathroom where Percy was showering. She perched herself on the toilet lid "what are you going to introduce me as to your family?" She wondered out loud,

"My best friend who occasionally has sex with me and we practically live together?" he suggested

"Percy." She raised an eyebrow at him,

"What about my girlfriend." He murmured softly, getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. Annabeth sat there frozen, unable to speak, "I know you have commitment issues but you practically already my girlfriend so why not use labels?" He said it so casually it blew Annabeth away. She sat there silently. Percy looked down at her, worried he upset her "O-Or you know we could just stay friends." He knelt down in front of her, cupping her face slowly,

"No." Annabeth said quietly but firmly, "No I want to be your girlfriend," she whispered softly and smiled at him softly. A huge smile broke onto Percy's face as he engulfed her into a tight hug,

"Perfect then," he murmured.

That was based off of you're in love by Taylor Swift send in a ship and a song and ill write about it! Sorry I got a little carried away with this one.


End file.
